A Striaton New Years 2014
by fifty-shades-of-cilan
Summary: Not much of a summary really. Just a "special" New Years for our lovable Striaton Gym Leaders :D WARNING: Some drunkenness involved! If you know you won't like my crazy views on drunk people, then just don't read! Happy 2014 New Year! (One-Shot? Omerta just a little...)


"_Wow you're so good at coming up with titles!"_

"_I'm so jealous of you're creativeness!_

_Yeah. I know._

_Thanks. Much thanks. _

_I definitely have a hidden talent for coming up with "amazing" FanFic titles. XD_

_Haha this is to make up for being a lazy ass and not making a Christmas story. I only just started writing more to Chapter 10 of Heaven's Reach/This is Our Lives today. I'm so fucking lazy._

_Anyways... _

_WARNING: There __**is **__alcohol involved and yes, someone or some people __**do **__get drunk! If you're not into that kind of stuff, then that's cool. Just don't read this then, okay? =w=_

_Well hope you guys like this last minute piece of crap. :^)_

* * *

"Come on, it's almost time!"

"You're going to miss it! Hurry up!"

The green haired man chuckled as he let his excited brothers drag him down the hall to their living room. In the living room was their large screen TV turned on to a local channel. On the screen was the New Years celebration event going on in Nimbasa City live. The three of them watched it every year together, popping streamers and drinking champagne to start off every new year. But this year was special, different. After resigning as gym leaders several years before they advertise their plan to reopen the Striaton Gym on the first day of the new year. Along with everyone else who missed the gym, the three of them were excited to start new again.

Cilan's brothers rushed him down onto the couch and Chili handed each of his brothers a champagne bottle and took one for himself as well. Every year they did get drunk in some way, but they rarely finished their bottles so it was never completely.

"Just like every year, right?" Chili asked his two brothers all jittery and pumped. He mainly loved New Years because it gave him an excuse to drink and get drunk. Cress and Cilan nodded, holding their bottles tight and ready pointed up at the ceiling and the three of them watched the time turn to 11:59.

"We start shaking at five seconds till, right?"

"Yeah!"

The three of them stood and watched the time tick down as people in crowds in Nimbasa City got more excited and louder. Cilan swore Chili was already getting drunk with his ambitions for it all.

"5!"

"Start shaking now!"

"4! 3! 2! 1!"

The sound of champagne bottles popping open and flowing over filled the air, Chili joyous laughter could be heard blasting as well.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone in Nimbasa City greatly shouted, people jumping and screaming in the crowd.

Chili playfully shoved Cress into Cilan and raised his bottle in the air. "Here's to the all new Striaton Gym in the new year!" His brothers' faces lit up and smiled as they raised their overflowing bottles in the air as well. "Cheers!" They all exclaimed as they tapped their bottles tops together. Cilan and Cress took a single gulp, but whatever Chili was doing himself it caused Cress to yell at him.

"I'm going to chug the whole bottle right here and now!"

"No, Chili! Don't!"

Chili gave a jolly grin as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and tilted his head back and began gulping down the champagne in his bottle. Cress, while keeping a firm hold on his own bottle, frantically reached for Chili's bottle to stop him. Cilan laughed loudly as he watched them, Cress flailing his arm as Chili reached the middle of his champagne. Flipping out his phone, he took at picture of the three of them, him smiling with his bottle, and Cress fighting to get Chili to stop chugging. New memories have been made.

"Chili, stop!" Cress wailed in panic and gasped as Chili finished his bottle. He caught his now drunk brother as he slumped and a cheeky grin of drunkenness spread across his face. He quickly lowered his brother onto the couch, afraid of what would happen next. Only Acreus knows what he'll do this time around.

Chili turned his head to Cress and touched his face. "Hey pretty girl..." He mumbled in a drunken voice as he awkwardly stroked his brother's face. "You wanna hit the bed it a little bit...?" He emphasized the end of 'bit' with a round smile, his dimples showing greatly on his slightly chubby cheeks.

Embarrassed, Cress flung his brother's hand off of his face, his cheeks red with shock. "Chili!" He hissed furiously at him. "I'm your _brother_! And- HEY! DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?!" He whipped his head around to Cilan on the other side of him, who was taking a few small gulps of his drink. "Cilan, do I seriously look like a girl?!" He was distraught and it was clear, but Cilan only chuckled, knowing it really wasn't a big deal.

Before Cilan could respond, Chili shoved Cilan's bottle onto his lips, forcing him to drink the rest of his champagne. Cress inhaled deeply, almost panicking himself to death at his now two drunk brothers.

"Cilan?!"

The green haired man gave a boast of crazy laughter and Chili joined in.

"Yeaaaah!" Chili exclaimed as Cilan reached over and they high-fived each others face after missing.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes till even drunk Chili realized what was about to happen.

"PARTAAAAAAY!" Cilan roared with laughter and drunkenness as he stood himself up on the table. He whipped his vest and shirt off and started dancing in a disturbing (yet attractive) manner.

"Cilan! Get down from there!"

"Come on, Cress! Don't be a party pooper!"

* * *

_We didn't hire any male strippers! XD_

_Haha well yeah. ouo I have a headcanon that Cilan is hella crazy when drunk. ovo yeah my headcanons are very far..._

_Well hope you guys enjoyed and..._

**_HAPPY 2014 NEW YEAR! _**


End file.
